swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Anoon Bondara
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi Renowned for his skill with the Lightsaber, Jedi Master Anoon Bondara is regarded by many of his peers and of all his apprentices as a role model whose combat prowess is unmatched in The Jedi Order. Bondara would disagree with this assessment. During his tenure at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he spars with superior Lightsaber duelists such as Qui-Gon Jinn and even Mace Windu. Although he humbles himself when compared to their skills, Bondara's prowess is nonetheless considerable. Throughout his career, he strives to pass his knowledge and skill along to his students. Through all of this, he emphasises one particular lesson: Rely on The Force in all things. He espouses the philosophy that a Jedi has nothing to fear in combat as long as they allow The Force to guide them. Master Bondara specifically selects Padawans who demonstrate a willingness to learn and great enthusiasm as well. His selection method proves to be highly successful, with his first three apprentices moving on to be renowned Jedi Knights in their own right. His fourth apprentice, Darsha Assant, shows great promise as well. Taking his pupils all over the galaxy, Bondara exposes them to various experiences to give them a broader insight than they would have staying on Coruscant. However, he hesitates to venture into Hutt Space. Being a Twi'lek, he expresses disappointment at the fact that too many of his people are willing slaves of the Hutts, including members of his own clan. That said, he never lets his feelings interfere with his actions, even when dealing directly with the Hutts. Anoon Bondara Encounters Anoon Bondara can be found almost anywhere in the galaxy before the Battle of Naboo. Since he spends much of his time traveling with his apprentices, he can be particularly helpful in relaying information to the campaign's heroes or even helping them reach a particularly difficult destination. If the situation is particularly dire, he might even be able to lend a hand for a short while. Anoon Bondara Statistics (CL 16) Medium Twi'lek Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 6/Jedi Master 3 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 9 Initiative: '+10; '''Senses: 'Improved Sense Surroundings (Can Sense Surroundings as a Free Action), Low-Light Vision, Use the Force +14 '''Languages: '''Basic, Huttese, Lekku, Ryl Defenses Reflex Defense: 33 (Flat-Footed: 29 (Lightsaber Defense: 35)), Fortitude Defense: 33, Will Defense: 31; '''Deflect Hit Points: 119, Damage Threshold: 33; Force Fortification Immune: Fear effects Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +18 (1d8+9) Melee: Lightsaber +20 (2d8+9) Melee: Lightsaber +15 (2d8+9) and Lightsaber +15 (2d8+9) with Double Attack Ranged: By Weapon +18 Base Attack Bonus: +16, Grab: '''+17 '''Attack Options: Double Attack (Lightsabers), [[Juyo|'Juyo']] Special Actions: Acrobatic Recovery, Combat Reflexes, Redirect Shot, Serenity Force Power Suite (Use the Force +14): Battle Strike, Force Thrust, Mind Trick, Move Object, Rebuke, ''Surge'' Force Secrets: Multitarget Power, Quicken Power Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Improved Force Trance, Improved Sense Surroundings Species Traits (Twi'lek): Deceptive, Great Fortitude, Low-Light Vision Base Stats Abilities: Strength 13, Dexterity 15, Constitution 14, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 14, Charisma 13 Talents: Acrobatic Recovery, Deflect, Force Fortification, Force Perception, Greater Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Juyo, Lightsaber Defense (2), Redirect Shot Feats: Combat Reflexes, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Martial Arts I, Martial Arts II, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +15, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +14, Use the Force +14 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Jedi Robes Category:Twi'leks